For freedom & love
by LadyDeWinter1940
Summary: Enjolras's own mistakes/failings lead to terrible consequences as the world continues to grow and change. Slightly E/OC. I'm not a writer and I won't pretend to be. This is just something I had rattling in my head that gave me no peace until I let it out. Flame if you wish! Various influences, ending inspired by Downton Abbey.


Introduction

My main character and her family (With the exception of her less liberal sister) were inspired by the Hungarians who would eventually revolt against Habsburg rule in 1848. In her back story she is from a noble Hungarian family have fled their homeland to escape the wrath of those loyal to the Austrian throne. This is because her politically liberal father dared to speak out publicly against their foreign rulers. They chose Paris so to be closer to her sister who lives there with her husband who is a prominent Parisian doctor. The character's physical description was inspired by the Empress Elisabeth of Austria (1837-1898) who was known for her affection for Hungary and it's people.

For freedom & love

Enjolras's mind whirled with excitement as weaved through the busy Paris street. This gathering had been a positive one, he had felt the fire that burned in the soul of everyone in the square. Change was eminent and he knew it, he could taste it even now on these streets he could feel the discontentment in the air. The news of the good general's health had spread quickly, Lemarque was the people's spokesman, and now?  
"Oh! Excuse-moi"  
He managed to stop short of knocking over a young woman crossing his path. He nodded politely and moved to step around her before noticing the look of surprise and recognition on her face. He paused, that face. He knew that face, the intense melancholy eyes and neatly dressed chestnut hair the memories stirred in him. That evening when he had lost his senses, forgot who he was. Her scent, her skin as perfect as his like porcelain on marble . He also remembered the regret, his self anger for allowing something so menial as physical pleasures distract him from what was important, he also remembered the last words uttered.  
"This was a mistake"  
She quickly turned away from him, it was then that he saw.  
"Wait" He grabbed hold of her arm to pull her back. She gave a sigh looked back at him  
"Before you ask, yes. This is yours" She told him as he looked down at her heavily swollen stomach  
"Why did you not tell me?" He asked  
"What difference would it have made?"  
"If you had I could have made sure my responsibilities were not ignored." She forced out a sad smile.  
"No Enjolras" she told him. I know I cannot ask for impossible things"  
"I would not have abandoned you" he told her gravely  
"And what could you have done? Married me? Covered over my scandal? Spend the rest of your life tied down with a wife and child. No! You would have resented me terribly for that, I know it!" Enjolras remained silent as she continued.  
"My family took care of matters well enough for me" She held out her hand to reveal a ring on her left hand "I am Madam Debienne now" She paused and for a moment her expression gave way to an almost ill or pained look, he wasn't sure but it disappeared so quickly he wondered if he had imagined it.  
"So you see I can live with my reputation in tact and you can still do what you were born to do" .  
"A husband? So you are happy and well?"  
"Ah happy, yes indeed, He is a widowed count and he adores me. He has been called away on business but promises to return before the baby comes" She paused again, her pained expression returning but this time did not disappear and she leant against the wall next to then to steady herself.  
"Excuse me, I must leave" She whispered. Enjolras once again took hold of her arm.  
"You are unwell, I should get you to a carriage"  
"No, no need. My sister, she lives just around the corner here with her husband. I am staying there while my husband is away"  
"Still, I will make sure you get there" he insisted. Madam Debienne paused again, fighting stubbornly against her body Took a deep breath before she straightened herself.  
"Please For my sake leave. I know what you are thinking but it's not that, I still have another week or two yet" She told him. "I assure you I will be fine and can make it alone, it's 15 Rue de Viarmes I am almost there now"  
"Enjolras relented and watched her slowly walked away, he followed from a distance until he saw her reach house number 15, he also saw her crumple to the ground before knocking the door.

Enjolras pounded on the door before scooping her up into his arms. A young maid answered and looked at Enjolras for a moment before dropping her gaze to the unconscious woman  
"Monsieur Laverne?" She called as her eyes grow wider with alarm "Monsieur Laverne! MONSIEUR LAVERNE!"  
"Yes I heard you Bernadette, I am coming" A man appeared in the hallway, a kindly looking type of about maybe 45 or 50 years of age, his honey light brown hair sprinkled with gray. He looked up and saw Enjolras who had already entered and motioned towards the room he came from  
"Bring her through into here Monsieur, lay her on the divan" He ordered "I will see to her" Enjolras obeyed as Monsieur Laverne marched into a nearby room then returned a moment later with a large bag. A doctor? Enjolras watched him as he calmly examined her before looking around to observe his surroundings. Plenty of medical books on the shelves and various things that would make sense to belong to a doctor.  
"What is going on?" A young woman entered the room, physically similar to Madam Debienne, Enjolras guessed this was her sister. She let out a cry at the sight that greeted her and rushed forward  
"VALÉRIA! What happened? Is she ok? The baby! Is it time?" The questions fired fast in her panic and she crouched down to place her hand on her sister's brow.  
"Stay calm my dear Éva, no it's not time just yet. But I suspect it will may be sooner than we had imagined. As a precaution I would like to get her to the hospital once she awakens" His voice was calm and soothing.  
"Meanwhile if you could fetch damp towel for her head." He then turned to look towards Enjolras  
"To whom to we owe the gratitude for bringing her back" He asked  
"My name is Enjolras, Monsieur" He replied with a polite bow. He noticed Éva's face darken at the mention of his name but she remained silent as she went about her task.  
"What happened" Valéria's faltering voice just short their conversation. Monsieur Laverne took hold of her hand  
"It's alright, it seems you fainted outside and this kind gentleman brought you in. How do you feel?"  
"I feel a little queer, but I think I will be fine if I just rest her for a short while" Her eyes glanced up at Enjolras  
"Yes I know him" She closed her eyes as Éva began to cool her head.

That night sleep evaded Enjolras. He could only blame himself for all this. Now he felt lost. A child? Part of him almost wished he had never saw her, that he still continued to live in ignorance. Would it have made a difference? Surely not, she had a husband who seemed willing to take her despite her indiscretion. It's not even as if they were poor. They bore little resemblance to the pitiful creatures he saw on the streets every single day. They were the ones who truly needed him and that was where his responsibility lay. Why then did it all continue to weigh on his mind? Was it her? Regardless of her still comfortable situation he was responsible for altering the outcome of her life. Because to his own lack of self control her choices as limited as they were due to her sex was now even more conscience continued to plague him, why and how could he even dare to consider splitting his priorities now! He needed to settle this matter somehow, his moral compass demanded it.

By dawn he found himself once again at the house on Rue de Viarmes where like before he was greeted by the maid. She told them they were still at Pitié-Salpêtrière Hospital where they had been since late the previous evening. He immediately headed for it. It did not take him long to find her once he reached there, hearing Monsieur Laverne's voice in the corridor meant she could not be too far away, he quickened his pace. He drew closer to where the voice was coming from, off to a room off the corridor, and slowed down again. It was the sound of an argument.  
"So you are willing to do nothing and risk her life in the process?!" He heard him say  
"I'm simply think it could be unwise for us to act without carefully considering the consequences. Hastening the birth could prove perilous!"  
"Not as perilous as letting the eclampsia develop. By then it will be too late!" Monsieur Laverne's voice sounded increasingly angry  
"Monsieur as much as I respect and value your opinion I also have to consider this hospital and what would happen if we make the wrong decision. This woman's husband is our patron, we could be ruined!"  
"Well I strongly advise you to examine your priorities and decide as quickly as possible, time is short!" The conversation was cut off by a scream coming from farther down the hallway. He saw Monsieur Laverne emerge quickly from the room followed by a second man. He followed behind them until the end of the corridor lead to large room. It was here he saw her, in the hospital bed looking pale and distressed. Éva was by her side trying her best to keep her calm. Monsieur Laverne motioned for the nurses to help him and then, with that gently pulled Éva away and pulled the curtain around the bed. Éva stared at the curtain helplessly as sounds of distress continued to fill the room, she turned slowly towards the chair nearby before spotting Enjolras near the door. She turned away for a moment before finally approaching him.  
"Monsieur you are not welcome here" She told him, her voice worn from the events of the morning.  
"With all due respect Madam I think that is for Valéria to decide"  
"Madam Debienne!" She corrected him sharply  
"I meant no disrespect, I merely wish to show some concern and support for your sister"  
"Well it's a bit too late for that, you have no idea how you have hurt our family, especially our poor mama! Have we not we been through enough already?!"  
"Then allow me to try to make amends to her now. I give you my word that I will respect her wishes, if she wants me to leave then that is what I will do" Éva looked over once again at the closed curtain, her eyes filled with tears as the intermittent screams still rang out.  
"I cannot bear this" she whispered, half to herself and rushed to get away from the sound surrounding them. Enjolras sat down and waited, he pondered on the conversation he had overheard between Monsieur Laverne and the man who worked at the hospital. He had never heard of eclampsia but it sounded serious, he looked over in the direction of the shrouded bed, by the commotion they were busy helping her the best that they could. That at least kept his mind at rest for now.

It seemed an age passed by before he finally heard a new sound emerge. A cry of a child pierced the air and a few minutes later Monsieur Laverne emerged from behind the curtain and ordered a young nurse nearby to bring Madam Laverne back in. He pulled the curtain away to reveal Valéria, still pale and worn but peaceful as she looked down at the bundle she held. Enjolras moved closer to where they were while still keeping a respectable distance as Éva rushed in to be at her sister's side.  
"A boy" She said, her voice exhausted "I'm going to name him Géza, after our father"  
"He will be proud" Éva told her, beaming. Monsieur Laverne came forward and reached out to take the infant.  
"Now you must rest" He ordered. "you've been through a lot and you need it"  
"Where are you taking him?" A hint of alarm sounded in Valéria's tone. Monsieur Laverne placed Géza in a cot a few feet from the bed.  
"He is right here next to you, see? Not far at all" Valéria smiled with relief.  
"Thank goodness, he is far too young to be going home already, they would take him before he has a chance to grow. That would be quite a triumph against father!" The smile on Éva's face faded.  
"What do you mean?" she asked  
"All the ones loyal to the emperor, can you not imagine what could happen if they were to find him?"  
"But you are both safe here, no one will come here" Éva tried to smile reassuringly through her rising anxiety.  
"But you cannot know that can you, not truly!" The alarm in her voice returned. Enjolras stepped forward at this and reached out to take her hand.  
"Hush. do not worry" He ordered gently. "As your sister said you are safe here. I will not let anything happen. No one is going to take him anywhere, I give you my word!" Éva gave him a grateful look. Valéria seemed to calm down at his words, she looked at him and smiled.  
"Ah Yes, you conquer me again. I will trust you on this matter" She looked back over towards the cot. "He looks like you, he is going to do great things, do you know that?" He has got liberal blood in his veins, his father, his grandfather and his uncle."  
"That's enough" Éva interrupted. "hush now and rest" Valéria let out a small chuckle  
"My dear Éva, you do so fear anything political! *But I abhor it, it's full of deception. It is only a contest in which the most crafty gets the lion's share, to the detriment of the one who hesitates to act against his conscience. Nations and individuals can advance only if they are unscrupulous."She chuckled again, yet this time without amusement.  
"You know it is true! But freedom will come, for here and for our homeland and he is going to grow up to see it, to enjoy it and be a part of it. We will all be united and he will return home with triumph and without fear! She reached out her hand towards her child  
"Here, give him to me!"  
"No, this is enough" Éva cried. "Please stop this I beg you, you are not making sense"  
"Just let me get to him!" Valéria raised her voice back at her sister and tried to lift herself up to a sitting position then let out a cry of pain falling back against the pillow where she remained with her face grimaced. Éva leaned forward to stroke her head.  
"Please just lay still" she begged  
"I need to get up" Valéria whimpered in reply. I cannot stay here too long, we have to keep moving until we are far enough away from home! Enjolras stood up and cupped her face in his hands  
"You do not need to go anywhere yet, listen to me and believe what I say. Give yourself one more day"  
"What?!" Éva looked up at him in confusion  
"Just trust me" He urged her in a low voice. Valéria began to cry quietly but remain still for a few more moments before her body involuntarily jolted up again causing her to cry out again in pain  
It' hurts! She screamed and threw herself onto her side thumping the bed in pain and anguish.  
"Oh mercy! It hurts So bad, WHY!" She screamed out again, then began to gasp as if fighting for air. Enjolras lifted her head up a little in an effort to help her breathe better  
"Steady mon petit, stay calm, try to breathe deep and slow. You you're going to be alright!" His words seemed lost on her as she showed no sign of hearing him or even knowing he was there. The sound of her gasping breaths sent a chill through him.  
"Somebody help us please" Éva cried out desperately. Valéria's body began to convulse violently as Enjolras tried in vain to control her movements. He saw Monsieur Laverne appear by Éva's side, a look of helplessness in his eyes as he pulled her to him and held her closely. In his own arms Valéria's convulsions began to subside, then relaxed completely. A young grave looking nurse stepped forward to find a pulse in the young woman, when she failed she bowed her head and turned away sadly.  
"No, NO!" Éva slumped down next to the bed as Enjolras laid Valéria back down, he looked at her face, beautiful and peaceful. He stroked her hair as an angry tear burned its way down his perfect cheek. He had seen death before, many times in fact. But he would never stop feeling rage at the injustice of the needless death of a young innocent victim. A small sound from the nearby cot snapped him back to reality, he got up and peered over at the innocent face who was oblivious to the events that has just unfolded. He reached over and picked up the tiny child and held him, his own unfocused eyes looked back up towards him  
"Welcome little citizen" He murmured. He stood and stared for a few minutes thinking of what kind of world he would grow to see. Maybe it'll be just as Valéria had said, a future full of hope and freedom in which he could play a part in. He was of the next generation, he would go on to see things he himself would not witness. What he represented was the hope of the future.  
"Monsieur, please I beg you" Enjolras turned at the sound of Éva's voice. Her face reflected the look of one with a crushed spirit  
"Please do not take him from us" She said, her voice hoarse and raw. "He's all we have left.." She broke off, unable to finish her sentence. He felt overcome with pity for her, he looked back down at the little one he held and gently put him into the arms of his waiting aunt. Without a word he placed his hand on her shoulder in a display of sympathy, then with one last look at Géza's face before slowly turning to leave. He felt a fresh determination swell in his heart. He knew what he needed to do and for his sake he would not fail!

Epilogue  
Valéria's vision came true in part. During his youth Géza saw the uprisings that happened in 1848. He rejoiced at the victories gained by France as much as he grieved Hungary's total defeat. This sadness would melt away in the summer of 1867 when he would stand proudly in the Matthias church, Budapest and watch as Hungary became elavated and was recognized as an equal partner to Austria as the new Austro-Hungarian empire. While he knew there was still a long way to go, this at least however was a huge leap forward

*Quote from Empess Elisabeth of Austria 1837-1898


End file.
